Lost Thoughts
by Legacy
Summary: On a break from training, Ash and Misty start another fight. But what happens when Mrs. Ketchum desides to intervene.


Disclaimer: Guess what....I still don't own um.  
  
  
Lost Thoughts  
  
  
All was peaceful in the town of Pallet. The Pidgey were chirping, a group of Rattatas where scurrying around gathering food for the upcoming winter. The Beedrills were buzzing, the Butterfree were fluttering, all was at ease....   
  
Until the shouts and arguments of a couple of raging teenagers destroyed the serenity. The source of the chaos, the Ketchum home. Ash, Misty and Brock arrived in Pallet a couple of days ago for a slight rest from the Indigo Games. Although this was their recess from Pokemon battling. Ash and Misty always found time to do they're own battling.  
  
"Will you drop it about your stupid bike!!!," Ash shouted   
  
"OHH NO!!! I'm not dropping it, I still can't believe you destroyed my bike!!" Misty screamed. "I'm going to bring it up until justice is finally done!!!"  
  
"Justice? What are you talking about. It's just a stupid bike." Ash dismissed.  
  
"It's not stupid. IT WAS PRACTICALLY BRAND NEW!!!! You...BIKE-WRECKER!!!!" Misty   
exclaimed.  
  
"Bike-wrecker?!!" Ash echoed.   
  
The two continue on, with Brock watching in the corner. He knew well-enough to stay out of a "Misty and Ash" fight. Patiently sipping some coffee, he watched the little show. It often was even better than watching 'Jerry Springer' just without the strippers. He sighed after that thought.  
  
He went to pour himself another cup, when he heard Mrs. Ketchum coming downstairs. She took one look at the two teens, sighed, then came over to join Brock.  
  
"So what's it about this time?" She asked, while pouring a cup of Joe.  
  
"Umm...It started with "Pass me the jelly." Now I think they are arguing over her bike." Brock answered with little enthusiasm.  
  
"I see...So is this a normal thing for you guys?" She inquired. Apparently she didn't know about the all exploits of the two feuding teens.  
  
"Unfortunately." Brock sighed. "You know, I have to shock-up on Aspirin everytime we reach a new city."   
  
"It can't be that bad." Mrs. Ketchum stated.  
  
Brock gave her a look the that said 'Wanna bet.' Mrs. Ketchum sighed again and turned her attention to the kids.   
  
"Besides who gets us lost all the time!!!" Ash challenged.  
  
"Me? Who got us lost getting here!!!" Misty replied.  
  
"Well..I..I.." Ash stuttered  
  
"Yeah!!" Misty cheered. She obviously had him on the ropes now. "And this is your hometown, how can you get lost going to your own hometown!!!"  
  
"It's not my fault," he pleaded. "Things happen!!!"   
  
"Right like your incompetence." Brock noticed that Mrs. Ketchum tensed at that statement. "I mean you have to be pretty DUMB to lose your way going home!"  
  
Ash noticed his mom was in the room, his eyes widen at her facial expression. Misty was too involved with her victory over Ash, to even notice.  
  
"Not only were you a MORON getting us lost all the time. But your slow a lot of times too. Man, I have never met anyone SOOO DENSE in my whole life!!!" As soon as Misty finished her sentence Mrs.   
Ketchum, stomped over the room. Her palm collided with Misty cheek as she struck her across the face.   
  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT MY SON!!!!!" Mrs. Ketchum roared. The whole room was in shock, never before had anyone heard Mrs. Ketchum utter any unkind phrase much less,   
strike anybody.   
  
"DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY SON STUPID. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, YOUNG LADY!?!" Misty was cowering in fear, from the woman's frightening manner. But she managed to nod her head.  
  
Ash stepped in between them. "Mom, it's OK. She doesn't know." Ash and his mom eyes met, as if they were silently debating over something.   
  
"What?" Misty whispered, she didn't know what was going on.  
  
"Nothing," Ash assured her. Mrs. Ketchum eased-off a bit and went into the living room. Everyone's eyes followed her as she left.  
  
There was an eerie silence left in the room. A silence that made everyone present uncomfortable. Brock thinking everyone needed some air to cool off, suggested the three to go check out the Pokemon center. They were all training they're Pokemon, the day before and never got a chance to revive them.   
  
Everyone agreed and met at the front door.  
  
"Everybody set?" Brock asked while slinging on his backpack.  
  
"Yeah!" Ash cheered.   
  
Misty was looking through her bag still. "Oh man." she groaned.  
  
"What is it Misty?" Ash asked, while trying to poke his head into the bag.  
  
Misty fanned him away. "It's nothing I just can't find Psyduck's Pokeball."  
  
"Do you remember where you had it last?" Brock inquired  
  
"Um...kinda." Misty said. "I'm not sure though. Why don't you go on ahead of me, I'll catch up."  
  
"Pika!" an electric mouse exclaimed, while running back inside.  
  
"She said catch up. Not Ketchup, Pikachu," Ash clarified   
  
"Chuu," Pikachu said. Ears drooping, it moped on back to the front yard. Ash made a mental note to pick up a couple of extra ketchup bottles for his little friend.  
  
"Hey Misty, we don't have to go right now, you know. I'll help you find Psyduck." Ash suggested.  
  
"No that's OK, Ash. He's my responsibility. So I have to find him." Misty stated.   
  
"OK... I guess we'll see you there then." Ash resolved as he gathered the rest of his things.   
  
The two boys waved to Misty as they made they're way to the Pokemon Center. Misty closed the door and ran upstairs. When she reached the last step, she heard someone straightening up in the attic. Misty remembered that Mrs. Ketchum was still home. With this morning's dispute still in her mind, Misty decided before anything else happened she would hurry up and find Psyduck.  
  
  
  
  
"OK, if I was a dippy duck, where would I be?" Misty asked herself, while looking around the room. Misty knew that, although Psyduck was her Pokemon, it tended to wander off on it's own.   
  
As Misty thrash around the room in search of her Pokemon, the morning's incident kept plaguing her thoughts. Mrs. Ketchum has seen her and Ash fight before, so why was she so angry this time. Granted the previous fights never went to that extreme, but striking her seemed a little uncalled for.   
  
Then she remembered Ash.   
  
It was his fault for all this. If she wasn't arguing with him, then the whole incident would have never happen. Misty let that line of thinking take over for about five minutes before her consciences kicked in.   
  
'Who am I kidding?' she thought. 'I started it, just like all the other times.' she concluded. 'I don't know why I get like that around him sometimes.' Misty already knew the answer but decided she was to young to accept it. So instead she Misty dismissed all thoughts of Ash and Mrs. Ketchum and returned to her search for Psyduck.   
  
  
After a good half and hour of searching, Misty still had no luck finding the Pokemon. She was about to call Ash and tell him to forget about her, when her foot slipped on one of her fountain pens. Her body flew backwards, crashing into one of the bookshelves. After a couple moments of frenzy, a few volumes of Pokemon encyclopedias found they're place upon Misty's head.   
  
While removing the hardbound books, Misty heard a the sound of something rolling above her, in the next instant something small and round hit her on the head. The object rolled to her lap. "Psyduck!" she painfully cheered, as she went to reach for the rouge Pokeball.   
  
Then she noticed something besides it. A picture. She picked up Psyduck's Pokeball, as well as the picture. She put the Pokeball away in her bag, but returned to examine the picture. It was of her and Ash during the Summer's End festival dance.   
  
A smile came to Misty's face as images of the night played in her head. She thought Ash looked so   
handsome in his kimono. That was the first day he saw her with her hair down, it was the first time they danced together under the beautiful starlit sky and it was also the first night that they didn't argue over anything stupid.  
  
Misty sighed as she drifted further into her daydreams of that night. She would have spent the rest of the day, dreaming if a voice didn't interrupt her.   
  
"Misty." Mrs. Ketchum voice echoed from Mrs. Ketchum's room.  
  
The young girl was startled from her fantasy, but answered. "Yes Mrs. Ketchum."  
  
"Can you come here for a minute, I want to talk with you." Misty, was a little worried she knew this was going to be about this morning.  
  
"Sure thing Mrs. Ketchum." The young redhead answer as she gathered her things. 'I might as well get this over with.' she thought as she prepared for the verbal punishment that was to be her sentence.   
  
Misty entered the room. Mrs. Ketchum appeared to going through some old things. Misty decided she   
should act first. "Mrs. Ketchum...I'm really sorry about this morning." She started. Mrs. Ketchum turned to face her. "I was totally out of line."  
  
Mrs. Ketchum shook her head. "No Misty I was." She said meekly. "I have to realized that even though you say things to Ash, you don't really mean them."  
  
Misty nodded and was about to leave when Mrs. Ketchum called her back.   
  
"Misty, I still have something else that I think you should see." Mrs. Ketchum, then took out a huge box, that was covered with dusk. She gently blew it away, and opened the lid. She then presented the box to Misty. "Here. Take a look."  
  
Misty shrugged her shoulders then ventured through the box.   
  
Inside the box were a bunch of trophies, ribbons, and awards. A few were for first place in the Viridian City Private School Spelling Bee. Another couple were Viridian Elementary School Science Fair. First place, even. She thought who ever won these were pretty smart, she concluded as she looked for the names on all the awards.   
  
They all said. "A. Ketchum." Misty stopped 'well Ash's Mom is name is Delilah' she reasoned. 'So   
maybe this was Ash's father's awards.' Since she never did know what his name was. Satisfied with that answer she continued searching through the box. 'I wonder what I'm suppose to see in here anyway.' She wondered as she picked up another piece of paper.   
  
It was folded and slightly aged. She turned it over, it read....  
  
Science..A  
Math.....A  
Reading..A  
History..A  
Writing..A  
  
She then read some of the teacher's comments....  
  
Ash is a dream in the classroom. He's so bright and talented. He could be the next Professor Oak, if he tried hard enough. Mrs. Ketchum, you should be very proud of your son.   
  
'Wait a min?' Misty thought. 'Ash?'  
  
She looked to Mrs. Ketchum. "But I don't understand....How could this be Ash?"  
  
Mrs. Ketchum, who remained quiet during the girl's excavation through the box finally spoke. "I   
remember the first time, Ash tried to tell me all of Newton's Laws. He was about seven at the time and full of so much energy."  
  
She looked at the girl who was still puzzled then she continued. "I really didn't get everything he was telling me. But he was persistent and patient, he stayed until I was able to understand most of it."   
  
She smiled as the memories slowly came back to her. "I was so proud of my smart little man. He was the brightest in all of his classes back in the Viridian Private Schools. All of his teachers used to call me everyday saying "Your son is so smart, he did this and this in class today." Or "He showed the class this, today." I couldn't believe it, I was a proud mother of a little genius." She stated as tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"Misty, you don't know...he could have been anything wanted to be. But then there was the accident." She broke off and turned away. Misty didn't have to see her to know she was crying.   
  
"One night, after Ash just won a Pokemon Geography award. We both decided to go out for dinner to   
celebrate." she told Misty. "I remember the city seem so beautiful that night. I was so proud of Ash. I practically felt like singing. I was so involved with myself that I didn't even notice the car coming." She paused again, trying to fight back the pain long enough to tell the story.  
  
"Ash cried out, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. When I was finally able to put two and two together, it was already too late. I believe that it was fated for me to die on that day, but somebody wasn't excepting that."   
  
"My son...my boy....my Ash, knocked me out of the pathway of the car. He exchanged, his safety for my own. The car hit him instead." She gasped. Misty came closer to the woman for some comfort as she continued. "Misty I know your not a mother yet, but to see your only child lying there on the concrete....and the blood. Oh, my god Misty you don't know how scared I was....and how angry I was too. The driver didn't even stop. My baby saved my life and they didn't even want to apologize for what they done!!!" She yelled as tears skating down her cheeks.   
  
Mrs. Ketchum told Misty everything that happened. She told her about five months, Ash stayed in the hospital and the three months he was in a coma. She told her that the impact of the accident cause a lot of trama to Ash's mind, that altered his ability to retain information. Things that would be common to most people would sometimes stump or confuse him.   
  
"The accident changed Ash for the rest of his life." Mrs. Ketchum stated. "Although he always tells me that he never regretted his actions. I still wish...." She broke off. "He was my hero Misty, my little boy was my hero. He sacrificed himself....he sacrificed what he could have become to save me."  
  
"I know he thinks I'm too over protective, but he is the most important person in my life...Granted I may have to share him with someone else one day..." She looked in Misty's direction. "But I'm sure I'll love her just as much."  
  
Misty was silent. Many different thoughts were surging through her head. In her silence Mrs. Ketchum got a Kleenex to dry her eyes.   
  
Finally Misty spoke. "Mrs. Ketchum, why are you telling me all this?"   
  
She smiled. "Cause I know how much you really care about my son." Misty was going to interrupt. "And I know how much he cares about you." Misty then remained silent. "I know how much he cares about all of you. It has been a long time since Ash had any real friends."  
  
"What?" Misty asked.  
  
"After the accident, Ash tried to go back to the school but found that he wasn't able to keep up with the work. I tried to help him study, but most of the time I was learning right along with him. Not only was the school work too much for him to handle, but his classmates seemed to change also."   
  
There was a infuriated expression on Mrs. Ketchum's face. "All the kids in his class used to look up to Ash, when he was getting straight A's. But after the accident hardly any of them wanted anything to do with him. There were times he came home upset because of some of the things they would say to him. I tried my best to comfort him, but there was only so much I could do." She silently curse. "I should have know not to put Ash in such a superficial school...but I was so proud of him...."  
  
"Eventually, I decided that it would be better for him to if we just moved away. I couldn't bare to see him suffer anymore." She admitted while moving to an open window. "Pallet's, been real good to us. Everybody here is real friendly and besides Professor Oak's grandson, Ash got along with everyone here."   
  
She looked at Misty. "You and Brock, have really been good friends to him. I want to thank you."   
  
All this time, Misty felt a deep pain inside her. As Mrs. Ketchum, started to reveal all the events that happened in Ash's life. The pain she felt grew. "Mrs. Ketchum, how can you say that...I'm horrible to your son. Any chance I take, I try to make his life miserable!" She cried as her tears shined on her face. "Mrs. Ketchum, I'm sorry....I don't deserve to live under this house or even to be called Ash's friend."  
  
"But Misty you didn't know." Mrs. Ketchum stated, trying to comfort the young girl.  
  
"No! I'm always doing that!" She shouted "I'm always hurting the ones I love." Just then Misty ran out of the room and straight through the front door.  
  
She was running aimlessly, ignoring Mrs. Ketchums kind words and pleas to stay. She didn't deserve kindness. She tormented the one person that she ever truly cared about and no amount of words can ever reverse that.  
  
As she ran, her mind echoed with words.  
  
IDIOT!!!  
  
BRAINLESS!!!  
  
DENSE!!!   
  
DUMB!!!  
  
MORON!!!  
  
All the words she used to describe him. Every word brought more and more tears to the young girl. The pain and the guilt soon became unbearable.   
  
She cried out "AAASSSHHHH!!! I'M SORRY!!! I NEVER KNEW!!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!" but she was   
only answered by the silence of the forest she was in. Misty continued to walk, in the direction she was headed. Her tears marking the ground were she treaded through.   
  
Eventually Misty came into a clearing on a large hill. Looking down she saw a large building that looked like a hospital. With a second glance she realized that it was a Pokemon Center.  
  
'Ash' She thought. 'I was suppose to meet them here.' She remember as she ran down the hill, in the direction of the building. 'I have to tell him.' were her only thoughts as she moved.  
  
Misty stopped at the bottom of the hill when she them. The pair was enjoying the outdoors as their pokemon frolicked around the center. Brock was sitting at a picnic table eyeing his recipe book. While Ash was busy playing tag with his pokemon.  
  
The sight almost brought a smile to Misty's face. Ash turned around and noticed her. "Hi Misty! You find Psyduck?"  
  
To be honest the girl forgot all about her pokemon, but she managed to nodded her head. She desperately tried to hide the fact she was crying. "Ash I..."  
  
"So what took you so long?" He asked with some concern.  
  
"Yeah, Ash was about to send out a search party for you." Brock teased.  
  
"I was not." He commented. Then he smirked. "Your just mad cause, Joy turned you down for like the hundredth time." Ash kidded.  
  
Brock fell over. "Nurse Joy...." he cried with hearts in his eyes. Then he got up. "I see we're hitting below the belt there. Ok..." he remembered Misty's comment earlier. "Well at least I can find my way home. Bright guy."  
  
This time Ash fell over. He had no comeback from that.  
  
Brock rejoiced. "WHA-HOO! Finally got someone." He turned to Misty. "Hey, I got him good didn't I   
Misty..." Her response was a right hook to the jaw.   
  
Then she leeped on top of Brock like a alley cat. Punching and screaming . "STOP IT!!! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HIM!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HIS FRIEND!!!!"  
  
Ash ran over to break-up the struggle. He pulled Misty off of Brock and instead she clung to his chest. Ash looked down "Misty?   
  
She returned his glance with tear stained eyes. "Ash, I talked with your mom and..." She broke-off and sobbed into his shirt.  
  
Ash gave Brock a looked that said the two needed to be alone for a while. Taking the hint, Brock returned all the pokemon. Gathered his things, he decided to see what Officer Jenny was doing.  
  
When Ash was sure they were alone, he finally spoke. "I guess mom, told you the whole story about me." She nodded, too afraid to make eye contact. Ash sighed. "I guess me and mom still need to discuss this." he stated to no one in particular.  
  
Misty looked up at him. "Why...Why didn't you tell me Ash? What did you think...I would laugh at you!" she cried.  
  
"I didn't know what to think!" Ash shouted back. Misty cringed back because of his manor.   
  
"I'm sorry..." He apologized and sighed. "It's just everyone who ever told about it either made fun of me or treated me like I was retarded." Ash confessed as a small tear escaped from his eyes. "No matter what I did I was still an outsider to them. The only time I felt like I was a part of something was when I was with you....and uhhh Brock."  
  
Misty was still quiet.  
  
"Do you kinda understand now?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yeah...I guess." Misty paused. "Ash, I'm sorry. I'm so,so, sorry."  
  
Ash tried to comfort her. "Misty it's OK." He whispered.  
  
"No Ash, it isn't!!!" She shouted. "You don't know how much you mean to me....and I remember all the things I've said to you in the past." She sobbed. "I'm a horrible person!!!" She breaks off as her cries increase.  
  
Her sobs die-down, as she feels strong arms embrace her. Misty looks up into Ash's eyes expecting to see hatred, but was surprised when she sees kindness.  
  
Ash was wearing a smile that was too genuine to be forced. "Misty it's OK," he repeated softly.   
  
"It is?" she asked, still amazed at his kindness.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded. "I know you really didn't mean any of those things." He added while smiling again.  
  
Seeing him smile, gave Misty new hope. She squeezed him tighter. 'God, I think I'm really in love with him,' she thought. Misty took another glance in his eyes. She wondered how something so ordinary could be so beautiful.   
  
Then she let go and turned away from him, all of the arguments keep resurfacing. All the times in the past that she tried hurt him. She sobbed.  
  
"Ash..." she started. "I know you forgive me and all but it's just....all the things that have happen in the past..." she trailed off. Her back was facing him, she didn't want to see his eyes.  
  
"Misty...." He was at a lost for words. He didn't like seeing her suffer like this, specially if it was something she had no control over. Then he was hit with a sudden idea. "What if....we start over?" Ash suggested.  
  
"What?" Misty questioned, as the boy stepped in front of her.  
  
He held out his hand. "Hi, my name is Ash Ketchum. I'm from Pallet Town and hope to be the greatest Pokemon Master." He grinned. "What's your name?"  
  
Misty sighed. "Ash, what are you doing?"  
  
"Well I'm introducing myself to a new friend." He cheerfully replied. "So anyway...What's your name?" He asked again, waving his extended hand.  
  
Misty smiled. "My name is Misty," She giggled as the last of her tears left. "Misty Waterflower."  
  
"Waterflower?....Any relation to the Cerulean City Waterflowers?" Ash pondered.  
  
"Yeah, I'm their little sister," She started to smile, which then turned to a frown. "The runt." She added, while looking toward the ground.  
  
"I don't know who told you that," Ash started. "Cause I've seen the 'Sensational Sisters' and I think the prettiest one is standing right in front of me."  
  
Misty became really quiet. She turned to look at Ash half expecting his words to be a joke and half hoping it was true. All she could see was the same honest face that she's always seen. The face she grown to love.   
  
Moved by some unknown force Misty, wanted to be close to him. In one motion, she throw her arms   
around him and placed a heart warming kiss on his lips. His hands, start to surround her body as they kissed.   
  
Misty finally realizing what she was doing backed-off of Ash. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said while blushing "I guess people who just met shouldn't do those types of things." She joked.  
  
"It's OK...I rather enjoyed it," Ash replied, after regaining his focus.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah..." Both teens were blushing a nice hue of red. "Hey Misty....I know this little place in Pallet that sells French style desserts." He turns to her. "You want to check it out?"  
  
"French foods, I love French food." She cheered. "But Ash...What about Brock?"  
  
Ash cocked his head to the side. "Brock?...." He pondered. "Ummm...I haven't met anyone by the name of Brock. So I guess he can wait."  
  
Misty giggled. Ash extended his arm for her to take it. "So shall we?" he asked.  
  
Misty looped her hand around his arm to grab his hand instead. Ash blushed "Let's" She finally answered.   
  
Walking hand-in-hand the two, make their way to the shop. And once again peace returns to the little town of Pallet. As well as a new friendship has blossomed.  
  
The End....or is it 


End file.
